The Black Pumas
by Melora Maxwell
Summary: Two years after the World Tournament, the BladeBreakers are invited to the European Championships against the current Champion team. But why is one of the bladers so familiar to Kai? And why can't he tolerate the cocaptain of the Black Pumas?


A/N: Why I'm trying to write a Beyblade fanfic when I have three other fics on the go is beyond me. And yes, I am fully aware this part sucks, but bear with me!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, you think I'd be writing this? I just own Chi, her bitbeast Draconix, and the Black Pumas. That's about it!

/…/ denotes character thoughts

* * *

**The Black Pumas: Part 1**

* * *

Retain both patience and focus. 

/Sanity failing. Sarcasm prevailing./

Keep calm and aloof at all times.

/Must resist primal inner urge to kill Tyson./ 

Kai Hiwatari closed his eyes and silently pleaded for whichever god ruled the world to come back from his coffee break and get the Blue Dragon to shut the hell up.

For good measure, he silently added a 'please' on the end of the thought.

Needless to say, it didn't work. The navy-haired Japanese boy was becoming even more hyperactive, clambering over seats and squeaking constantly to Rei, Max and the Chief about the quote, 'tons of new bladers to beat' unquote.

In the middle of a transcontinental flight from Tokyo to Brussels, no less.

The captain of the Blade Breakers was starting to see homicide in an entirely new light.

* * *

After the Biovolt incident two years previously, the Blade Breakers had gone their separate ways. Kenny, Tyson and Max had returned to Japan immediately after the Finals. Kenny was currently working on creating the world's ultimate beyblade. Max and Tyson were still inseparable, even though Tyson was now more focused on his martial arts than beyblading. 

Rei had returned to China to heal up from his match against Bryan. Now recovered, he was still blading to strengthen both his body and Drigger's abilities.

No longer under Voltaire's influence, Kai had settled into his grandfather's mansion for a short period before going rogue again. Nothing had been seen of the Red Phoenix until the team members had been contacted by Mr. Dickinson.

Being invited to the European Tournaments was an honor for any blader. As the guests of the BBA, the Blade Breakers would not only be competing against the current European champions, but they would also be taking part in several exhibition matches.

The title of World Champion Beyblade Team definitely had its perks.

Unfortunately it couldn't shut Tyson up for food, love or money, but that was what a pillow, a few paid alibis and a strong grip were for.

* * *

'Think the Majestics'll be at the tournament?'

Kenny sighed. 'For the sixth time Tyson, maybe. We won't know anything until we meet up with Mr. Dickinson.'

'When do we meet up with him?'

'Once we land. Is there any chance of you not bouncing around in your seat?'

Max's head appeared from behind Kenny's seat. 'There is the last resort…'

Intrigued, Rei tugged out one of his earphones and peered over the seat. 'Which is…?'

'The GameBoy.'

Ten seconds later, the Blue Dragon and the Turtle were engaged in a frantic game of Tetris. Kenny had gone back to memorising the guidebook to Brussels and Rei was drowning out the electronic bleeps with a healthy blast of Kai's New Found Glory CD. (1)

Peace and quiet reigned.

At least until Tyson started complaining about losing four Tetris battles straight.

Kai just closed his eyes and adopted his perfected 'I-don't-know-them-really' face.

/The seas may turn to blood and it may be a month of blue moons, but Tyson will forever be annoying./ (2)

* * *

'Now, you'll be facing off against the current European champions, the Black Pumas, in two matches. The exhibition match is in a week's time and the champions battle is the week afterwards.' Dignified as always, Mr. Dickinson led the team out of the airport terminal while giving them a brief run-through of their schedule.

'Unfortunately given the short notice, all of the hotels are fully booked up for the tournament.'

Rei tugged his jacket more tightly around his shoulders. The climate was far too cold for his liking. 'Then where are we meant to stay?'

The team sponsor smiled widely. 'I had a little chat with one of my friends at the BBA offices in Brussels. Andrew and the rest of the Ling-Mackenzies are more than happy to offer accommodation to the team.'

The majority of the Blade Breakers settled for three looks of polite confusion. Kai raised his eyebrows slightly at the name.

If Kenny could look any more shocked than he did at that moment, some form of plastic surgery would be required.

'Andrew Ling-Mackenzie?!'

Tyson glanced round. 'You heard of him Chief?'

The younger boy sweatdropped. 'He's only one of the greatest Beybladers in the world, Tyson! Captain of the nine times World Champion team the Black Pumas, one of the most powerful members of the BBA and the owner of the bitbeast Driuma…'

Wedged under Kenny's arm, Dizzi joined in. 'Can we say 'raving fanboy' everyone?'

Rei started edging away. 'And you're allowed out without a restraining order?'

'Hey, if he's a former world champion, at least we'll be able to practice.' Max's eyes lit up. Meeting one of the greatest beybladers in the world…His mother would be thrilled to hear about this.

'…And his wife Akemi is one of the world's top experts on beyblade history. She's found evidence of blade battles from all over the world…'

Tyson winced. 'See, now he's starting to scare me.'

'Shut up and move already.' Kai's patience had finally worn out.

'Kai Hiwatari, ladies and gentlemen. A man with less tact than social skills and that's saying something.'

'Whatever.'

/Tyson Kinomiya. Living proof that the Gene Police need to dump a few extra chlorine tablets into the swimming pool of life./

* * *

'Good food, good meat, good God, let's eat!'

With this slightly more unusual form of grace, Tyson proceeded to dig into the running buffet. Trying desperately to ignore the sounds of food being inhaled, the rest of the Blade Breakers started in on their own food.

'So why did Mr. Ling-Mackenzie agree to take us in at this short notice?' Kenny looked up from his laptop for a few seconds.

'Hospitality and practice mainly. He's most interested to meet the former World Champions, and even more interested to see your blading skills.' Mr. Dickinson hid a small smile as he thought of the other reasons.

Kai smirked. The others probably wouldn't have guessed about any ulterior motives until it was too late. 'The other reason?'

'I can see you're still sharp as ever Kai. The other reason is because he's family. My nephew to be precise.'

'Uuur neffuew?' Like the rest of the world's population, Tyson had finally managed the complex topological maneuver of eating with his mouth shut. Not talking with his mouth full was still taking a little work.

'Your _nephew_?!' Kenny's eyes, had they ever been seen under his fringe, would have bugged out beyond scientific measure.

Rei and Max simultaneously groaned. Only Mr. Dickinson could get away with pulling something like this.

Fully aware of the chaos he had just unleashed, the team sponsor continued. 'Andrew's anxious for some practice himself, but mainly he wants to train Chi up for the championships.'

The Chinese boy raised an eyebrow. 'Chi?'

'Andrew's daughter. She's a blader herself, about the same age as you, Rei.'

'A girl.' Kai crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

A female beyblader.

As if his life couldn't get any more complicated.

* * *

TBC

(1) I just pictured Rei and Kai both listening to New Found Glory and for some reason it seemed to work.

(2) Personally, I think Tyson at times is _the_ most annoying person to walk the planet.


End file.
